The Killings
by Silent Fire 18
Summary: What happens after someone gets tormented for the last time?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. Yeah, I know its not the continuing of my series. I need ideas for it. Once I do, I will start it. Anyways, this wont be like my other's. This is a horror story(gotta have one). It is a parody of Halloween. 'What the hell kind of shit is this?Halloween was made 30 years ago, that dumb piece of shit!' thanks guys, I realized this. Darwin is not in this story, fyi. But anyways lets move on with the story.

Gumball walked out of the school to his bus. Gumball Watterson is a blue cat at the age of 12. He has a crush on Penny Fitzgerald(I believe that is how you spell it). She is a 12 year old, anthropormorphic peanut with antlers.

Anyways, Gumball walked to the back left seat of the school bus alone like had friends, sure everyone does. But he always preferred to listen to music and watch the scenery everyday on the school bus. To and from. He enjoyed being alone. It gave him space from everybody.

After twenty minutes, he got off the bus and walked up the stairs to his house and walked in. He saw his dad on the couch, asleep like always. His mom was at work still, and his sister, Anais, was doing homework in her room. His dad, Richard Watterson, was a lazy pink rabbit. He wore work clothes, but doesn't work. His mother, Nicole, is a blue cat just like our main character. She worked at Rainbow Corp. His sister was also a pink rabbit, but she was a genius.

Anyways, Gumball went to the kitchen table and did his homework. At five-thirty he finished his home work and his mom got home. She came in and made dinner. They had spaghetti and meatballs. They enjoyed their meal while discussing the happenings of the day. After dinner, Gumball went for a walk for inspiration. He needed to write a poem for English. He was walking, minding his own business when he blacked out.

When he awoke, he was in a room. Tobias(a rainbow kid) came out of the darkness, along with Banana Joe(a banana,DUH!), Jamie(buffalo girl), Tina(A t-rex), and Anton(a piece of toast).

*tsk *tsk *tsk "Gumball, why cant you leave me and Penny be?" said Tobias.

"I don't know man. Just let me go home. Besides, she doesn't like you anyways." Said Gumball.

Tobias snapped his fingers, which made Jamie kick him in the sides until he threw up.

"Let me be with Penny and our business will be done." Tobias said.

"Never." Said Gumball.

"You never learn, do you?" he said while clapping his hands twice.

"Tina then kept hitting him with her tail until he passed out, which was not long.

The last thing Gumball heard was: "Let's get out of here." It was Tobias who said it.

Oh if only that did not happen. If Tobias knew the events that would follow, he would not have had Tina beat him.

**-The next day, this happened!-**

Gumball made his way home and into bed. It was 2 am. He fell asleep. His dream was bloodshed and terror. Caused by a boy with blue fur.

When Gumball woke up. Anais looked at him and she felt disturbed by him, as if something dark came over him. He had black eyes. His fur was grey. He looked demented.

'What happened to Gumball?' though Anais as she waited in line to use the bathroom. After waiting patiently, they all used the bathroom, ate breakfast, and went to school.

Gumball was glaring at Tobias the whole time. He knew that he would be the first of many. He waited. Patience was key. Gumball was patient. After the school day ended, he followed Tobias home. He went to Tobias' room and waited. He had an axe with him. Gumball was patient. His patience was success full. Tobias came in. He went straight to his computer. Gumball locked the door and turned off the lights.

"Well Tobias, we meet again. Too bad. For this will be our last." Gumball sad as he raised the axe.

He chopped off his left arm first, having blood spew everywhere.

"What is the matter? Too scared you little prick? Here let me give you a _HAND!_" said Gumball as he cut off his other arm and smacked him with the limp, dead arm.

Tobias was crying from pain and regret.

"Still alive huh? I guess you got _COLD FEET!" _Gumball said as he chopped off both of his feet.

"What is the matter Toby? Too scared?" Gumball said tauntingly.

"I was just pulling your leg. But here. _HOW BOUT THE OTHER?_" Gumball said as he chopped off his left leg. Blood was splattered everywhere. Tobias was nearly dead from blood loss. Gumball was having too much fun. He liked the feel of blood on his hands. He liked seeing Tobias suffer. He was getting off on it.

"Here let me give you a hand with your leg." Gumball said as he laughed evilly as he cut off his other leg.

"Since you wont live. Let us get rid of your dignity." Gumball said as he cut off his(this is very degrading for me to say as a fellow male but) dick.

Tobias was dead. The blood was everywhere. Gumball was enjoying it all too much. He loved the blood on his body, the suffering from the person Gumball hated the most. He left, smearing this word in blood on the walls of the house:

Justice

Gumball went home and took a shower. He crawled into bed and happily went to sleep.

How was it? Thoughts? Review! I will try and get ideas for the fourth story in ym series. In the meantime, this is my current story.

**I do not own TAWOG, Ben Bocquelet does.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Yeah I know, this was hard to think up, but here it is, chapter 2:**

Gumball slept peacefully. The next day, he felt great, but he still looked haggard. He and his family were in line for the bathroom again. Nicole walked out and Gumball went in. He was taking a shower when he noticed red marks on his clothes. His eyes went wide. He washed his body, brushed his teeth and combed his fur in under 5 minutes. He threw out his clothes and put on new ones.

He went outside and waited for the bus, after eating a bowl of Daisy Flakes. He got on the bus and over heard a bunch of conversations about the disappearence of Tobias.

He kept quiet and made his way to the back left seat of the bus.

At school, it was even worse. Everyone was trying to figure out what happened. Gumball was getting nervous. He made his way to class and sat down. He barely made it through the day. But after school, he got to work.

He went to his next victim, Jamie. He despised her more than Tobias. She did all the dirty work and she didn't regret anything. This made Gumball pissed and infuriated.

He found where she lived and went there. It was an old, run down apartment building. He walked up to 4-G and went in. It was nice, compared to the building. 'Shame.' He thought as he located her. She was in her room, sharpening a knife of some sort.

"Hello Jamie." Gumball said evilly.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?"

"Oh! You don't know? I guess you need a reminder!" he said as he ran and took her knife and jabbed her in her stomach.

"Who are you?" she said in between steadied breaths.

"I guess you still don't know?" he said as he threw the knife next to her.

He walked out of the shadows, looking worse than he did during school. His eyes were pure red. His fur was spiked and black. He looked like the living embodiment of evil.

"G-Gumball?" Jamie said in fear.

"The tides have turned I see. I guess it is time for you to feel the pain I've had for all the beatings." He said as he jabbed the knife in her chest and kicked, leaving a hole through her.

He then grabbed the knife and sliced her spinal cord in half. She was alive, but barely.

"Please…stop." She said with her last breath.

"OH NO! YOU NEVER STOPPED! WHY SHOULD I?" Gumball roared as he kicked her in the stomach. He retracted his claws and started to slice everywhere.

She was dead for ten minutes, but Gumball was not done. He covered his hands in blood and wrote this word on the walls.

**REDEMPTION**

He went to the sink and washed the blood from his hands. He took the knife and put it in the wall, after soaking it in chlorine from the lofts pool(awesome apartment complex, huh?).

But before he left the floor, he heard wimpering from a room. He walked, trying to find where it was coming from. He found a closet. The wimpering was the loudest infront of it. 'What could be in here?' he thought as he opened it. There, curled in a ball, was his long lost sister, Lexy.

**Scary shit huh? Well this is chapter 2! Let me know what you think in a review! Thanks to Lexboss for letting me use her in the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah this is chapter 3. This chapter is the only non-blood shed chapter. This chapter has all of Lexboss's ideas.**

"L-Lexy?" Gumball said quietly.

He touched the pink mass, to make sure she was alive.

"gumball? Help…please…" she said. Gumball picked her up and ran to his house. He was out of breath when he finally reached home. He opened the door and put Lexy on the couch. When his siblings and parents saw her, they were crying.

"How do we wake her?" asked Darwin in between sobs.

"I know…" Nicole said. She then started to tickle Lexy. Lexy started to giggle, then she started to laugh uncontrollably.

"I'm up. I'm up…" she said. They all looked at her while she stood up. She looked thin. Her clothes, torn.

Nicole made everyone a huge buffet of food. They were all happy to see her.

While they were eating, Nicole asked Lexy something.

"Where were you, Lexy?" Nicole asked.

"Well…"

_**~EPIC FLASKBACK TIME~**_

"Can we do this, Mommy?" asked a 3 year old Lexy.

"Sure sweetie." Nicole said.

Nicole put Lexy on a chair and she sprayed the water at the balloon.

"Mommy! Look wh-" she was cut off by a person grabbing her.

'Next thing I knew, I was in a crappy apartment.'

She woke up and saw buffalo people yelling at her.

'My guess was, that I was their slave person.'

'It was like that for the entire time I was gone.'

_**~END OF EPIC FLASHBACK SCENE~**_

"Next thing I know, I am getting carried home by Gumball." She said, finishing her tale. She looked up to see everyone on the verge of tears.

"And what were _you _doing over there, Gumball?" Nicole said, looking at her son.

"Study buddies!" Gumball lied.

Nicole studied her son. "Whatever…" she said before she went upstairs.

**Guys I know, another short chapter. I am flustered right now. I just need time, I promise! I will finish this story and Placid Lives as soon as possible. But for now, I have like 9 requests, so I will do those, then I will finish this and Placid Lives. Thanks!**

**Lexboss owns Lexy**

**Ben Bocquelet owns Tawog**


End file.
